Masked Zero? Unmask him
by Tan Wan
Summary: C.C. throws something out of the room. Zero goes out and search for it. Kaguya declares her epic observations...? C.C. & Lelouch.


Masked Zero? Unmask him.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Code Geass. Only this fanfic. T.T

* * *

She is very observant.

Yes, Sumeragi Kaguya is extremely observant.

The not masked Zero was standing right in front of her, not caring the girl was looking at his handsome face in a swooning way. His eyes searched and scanned the corridor for his hidden mask, which was well hidden behind Kaguya.

And C.C., who was responsible for throwing his mask out of the room was looking perfectly untroubled and innocent. Lelouch hated himself for relying on the witch when it came to his mask. He usually threw his mask at her, who will catch it and hug it despite her Cheese-kun was right beside her.

And Kaguya consulted Lelouch vi Britannia for her great, epic observation results.

"Zero-sama." She called, her green eyes sparkling, "I had misunderstood…"

The not masked Zero, Lelouch vi Britannia only could look at her expectantly. His blessed mind running on full power, within seconds he had listed out all possibilities and eliminating those unneeded. Then he realized the small Kaguya did not deserve his epic mind working for her stupid sentence.

So he waited, not bothering to guess.

"You are not my husband."

So Lelouch knew instantly his decision to save some brain power was absolutely correct.

"The feelings I had for you is…"

She lifted her head up to meet his brilliant amethysts, her green ones twinkling in mirth.

"… because you are my mother."

C.C., who was leaning against the doorframe and taking in everything, let a small curve took her lips. Her mesmerizing molten golden eyes shone in radiant, mocking Lelouch.

"Why he can't be the father?" C.C. asked politely, her head titled aside in wonder.

"Because," little Kaguya said, "Suzaku-san is more manly than Zero-sama."

C.C. blinked.

"Oh."

Zero recognized the tune very well. It was laced with mockery, with obvious recognition, and with approval.

And he hated it.

"Sumeragi-san." Zero started, "Kururugi Suzaku is my childhood friend."

That is a statement that wished to smack Sumeragi out of her swooning yaoi dreams.

"Who committed adultery with you." Kaguya added, grinning, "Don't try to deny it. I have your hair color and Suzaku-san's green eyes!" For effect, she even deliberately inched forward and blinked her eyes into Zero's face.

C.C. let her smile widen for an inch.

"Oh."

Zero swung round, his cape billowing behind him as he glared at C.C.

"I hate that tune."

C.C. smirked. Being C.C., she merely gave him a seductive smile and wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing her lips very close past his lips to his ear, and whispered.

"Then how about this?" she deliberately teased him, her eyes sparkling.

Lelouch tried to take a step from the seductive witch, trying to hide his blush but C.C. won't allow it. Her body followed the step and hung herself on him.

"Ahhh…"

Her voice was raspy, husky, teasing and seductive as she uttered the word that should be moaned out in bed by girls, doing some activities. Lelouch's response…

… was placing his long fingers on her chin and leaned forward…

And kissed the seductive lips owned by the sexy witch.

The first time Lelouch had kissed C.C., not C.C. kissing Lelouch...

Kaguya's green eyes were as wide as saucers. As OOC as she could get as she had never, ever encountered this situation before, she screamed.

"ZERO-SAMAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

C.C. and Lelouch broke apart, and they both stared at Kaguya.

But Sumeragi-san is a noble of Japan.

C.C. chuckled softly. She looked at the devastated girl, who was teary-eyed yet remained silent since her outburst. Lelouch was sighing as he grabbed his mask, which had dropped to the floor due to Kaguya's horror and placed it back to his face.

C.C. mused, "Next time remember your mask, please."

"It was you who throw it out, witch."

C.C. grinned, "Someone is coming." She sang.

Then Lelouch remembered. He swung round to face Kaguya, his amethyst eye revealed underneath the mask as the symbol in his eye glowed in red.

"I order you to forget what had happened just then."

The symbol came to live as it flung into Kaguya's eye. Her green irises were masked by crimson red as her face became emotionless.

Then Kallen, Ohgi, Tamaki and the group came running to the scene, idiotic ones yelling, "What happened to Zero?"

C.C. felt herself being pushed into the room as Zero slammed the door shut. She raised an eyebrow coldly at his reaction.

"What?" her golden eyes said clearly: Why you don't want to explain?

Lelouch, throwing away his irritable mask towards C.C. again, who caught it and hugged it like she should, glared back with an equal look of: Explain what?

Her eyes shone again: Remember that Sumeragi screamed your name.

Tamaki, who was not shy to eavesdrop, let out a stifled groan as he heard nothing. Will the couple snap out of telepathic communicate and said something to satisfy them??

"And say that I kissed you?"

Lelouch, not even bothering to lower his voice, glared at C.C.

Finally, our great Zero-sama. Something to be heard!

The green-haired witch smiled wickedly, "As you wish."

Kallen had no choice but to follow Tamaki's horrible action. Ohgi followed suit.

"And you are definitely not going out in these!"

"You don't like my underwear?"

"C.C.!!"

"I can unbutton one more if you like."

"You know that I don't mean this!"

"Come on. You know you like this." Teasing.

"C.C.!"

Then C.C. let out a soft chuckle as no more sounds were heard.

Certain black-haired student was sealing off lips of the green-haired witch who was clad in underwear and overlarge school shirt, who was responding to him with equal enthusiasm.

The mask dropped to the floor again, forgotten.

And the eavesdroppers behind the door were also forgotten…

* * *

Wan: Plz review~~


End file.
